scafandomcom-20200214-history
West Kingdom
The West Kingdom, also called the Kingdom of the West and simply West, is the first kingdom formed in the SCA. USA = United States of America Lands: USA: Northern California, Nevada and Alaska; ASIA: Japan, Korea, Thailand, and Pacific Rim Founded: May 1, A.S. I (1966 CE) AK = Alaska, CA = California, NV = Nevada History The early history of the West Kingdom and the SCA are the same. Both mark their beginning with the "First Tournament," held in Berkeley, California, on 1 May 1966 C.E. It was held as a backyard party at the home of UC Berkeley medieval studies graduate Diana Paxson, who would later become a successful author. Paxson wrote about in a fanzine as the "Last Tournament," but it was renamed as it became the first of many of the SCA. The West held a couple more tournaments, a wedding, a 12th night, a coronation and crown tournament, and a coronation tournament in its first year (later known as A.S. I). Principality of Cynagua Lands: USA: Northern Central Valley & Sierras of CA & the Northwest portion of NV *Bestwode (S) - Redding, CA *Canale (S) - Stanislaus & Merced Counties, CA *Champclair (S) - Solano County, CA *Belagor (S) - Siskiyou & Modoc Counties, CA *Danegeld Tor (S) - North East Sacramento & South Placer Counties, CA *Fendrake Marsh (S) - Churchill & Lyon Counties, NV *Fettburg (B) - San Joaquin County, CA *Golden Rivers (Pv) - Sacramento, CA *Mont d`Or (S) - Nevada County, CA *Mountain's Gate (S) - El Dorado County, CA *Rivenoak (S) - Chico, CA *Silver Desert (Pv) - Reno, NV *Thistletorr (S) - Sutter County, CA *Vakkerfjell (S) - Yuba County, CA *Windy Meads (S) - Yolo County, CA Principality of the Mists Lands: USA: Greater San Francisco & Monterey Bay areas, CA *Caldarium (S) - Marin County *Cloondara (S) - San Francisco *Crosston (S) - North West Santa Clara County *Darkwood (B) - South Santa Clara, Santa Cruz, San Benito & Monterey Counties **Caer Darth © - Santa Cruz **Hawk's Haven © - South Santa Clara & San Benito Counties **Montagne du Roi © - North & West Monterey Counties *Saint David (Cg) - University of California, Santa Cruz *Mists (Pv) - North Alameda County *Saint Katherine (Cg) - University of California, Berkeley *Southern Shores (Pv) - Central Santa Clara County *Teufelberg (S) - East Contra Costa County *Vinhold (S) - Napa, South west Solano, & East Sonoma Counties *Westermark (B) - San Mateo County *Wolfscairn (S) - North Marin & West Sonoma Counties Principality of Oertha Lands: USA: AK *Earngyld (S) - Juneau and Southeast AK *Eskalya (B) - Anchorage *Hrafnafjordr (formerly Ravensfjord) (S) - Kenai and the Kenai Penninsula *Pavlok Gorod (S) - Kodiak Island *Saint Boniface (Cg) (incipient) - University of Alaska, Fairbanks *Saint Guinefort (Cg) - University of Alaska, Anchorage *Selviergard (B) - Mat-Su Valley & Eagle River Area *Winter's Gate (B) - Fairbanks & Northern AK The Marches Lands: Portions of Northern CA & Central CA, Japan, Guam, Korea & Thailand *(Palatine) Allyshia (B) - Humboldt County, CA *Ravenshore (S) - Lake & Mendocino Counties, CA *Wuduholt be Secg (S) - Del Norte County, CA *Tarnmist (B) - San Luis Obispo County, & Northern Santa Barbara County, CA *Borderwinds © - Santa Barbara County, CA (unclear what branch this is a part of?) *Saint Brendan (Cg) - Humboldt State University, CA (unclear what branch this is a part of?) *(Palatine) the Far West (B) - The Pacific Rim *Golden Playne © - Bangkok, Thailand *Eternal Winds (St) - Misawa, Japan *Fortaleza de Islas de las Velas Latinas (St?) Guam & Tinnian *Warrior`s Gate (St) - Korea Sources *Homepage of West Kingdom *The History of the Kingdom of the West *Kingdoms of the SCA, in Order of Founding *SCA Geography *University of Alaska, Anchorage External links *Homepage of West Kingdom *The History of the Kingdom of the West: PreHistory *The History of the Kingdom of the West merg Category:Kingdoms Category:West Kingdom Category:Needs edit history